


Apology Cake

by cytokines



Category: Séance (AU) | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytokines/pseuds/cytokines
Summary: In which the reader makes a Japanese soufflé cheesecake, and also hopefully, amends.





	Apology Cake

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing I've written and posted in a long time, but Hiboux is a genius and makes me feel so many things with Séance; so I figured I could at least attempt to return the favour!
> 
> I'd say this is tentatively set after the licensing exam, but kind of ignoring what I imagine will be a lot of fallout to come in regards to the reader's actions.
> 
> Btw, this was written on a mobile, so please let me know if the formatting is weird!

You wonder if Nagata Yuuta had ever baked a cake in his life.  
  
It was undeniable he had a major sweet tooth, from the information Kirishima had given you previously; on the other hand however, you suspected Yuuta's family had left him a considerable amount, money-wise. The albeit short conversations with Iida, Yaoyorozu, and then Todoroki had been rather enlightening in their implications. You don't imagine something basic as baking to be a particularly popular hobby amongst the wealthy or well-connected, especially if you could just buy something decadent on a whim, from a good pâtissier.  
  
Perhaps he was even lucky enough to have grown up in the kind of family that employeed staff to cook on a regular basis? Either way, there was no helpful muscle memories to guide you as you whip the bowl of egg whites at hand, soft peaks slowly forming.  
  
Though the more you think about it, the more you kind of like that fact. This is your idea after all.  
  
Don't get it wrong, you're glad for Nagata essentially doing most of the hard work you're piggybacking off currently, it fills you with warmth every time you think about the kind of people you're surrounded by, ever since tumbling headfirst into this reality. But it's nice to exert your own subtle influences from time to time, small things like better English grades, a determination to train harder or kind words to your new peers, trying to rebuild the bridges you feel like Yuuta may have prematurely burnt. You're still your own person after all, despite being an accidental bodysnatcher stuck playing the role of an amnesiac teen boy.  
  
It's time to fold your previously prepared dairy, yolk and flour mixture into the meringue now, according to instructions, humming to yourself as you do so.  
  
This is your own initiative, and you're pretty damn excited to see it through by yourself. Admittedly you consulted Sato for the recipe and some clarifications regarding measurements, but that aside, you were on a one man mission to bake the best apology cake humanly possible. It may not solve everything, and you still want your actions to speak for you rather than your words, but at the same time, a bit of cheesecake wouldn't hurt, right?  
  
You stand back and regard your work so far with a critical eye, your batter is evenly combined and ready to pour, cake pan greased and lined with parchment paper. And perhaps most importantly, the oven is properly preheated.  
  
A spark of anxiety flares to life as you begin to pour your batter into the pan and making sure to gently shake it to remove any air bubbles. What if you mess up and ruin the cake? It's too late now to ask for help however, you picked this time of day to ensure that the common areas would be fairly empty, and politely asked the Bakusquad to be left alone for an hour or two. You had no doubts that if you asked, they'd have been happy to keep you company, but you also wanted to be able to focus on the task at hand, sans distractions.  
  
Setting the cake tin into a larger pan, and pouring the boiling water in, forming a makeshift bain-marie, you then place the entire setup into oven and set the timer. Time to clean your mess, you sigh to yourself as you eye the counter dusted in dry ingredients, bowls and utensils splattered with stray drops of batter.  
  
The scent of cheesecake baking, and repetitive motions of cleaning up end up soothing you as your mind wanders, perhaps if this turns out well, you could indulge and make yourself an earl grey and lavender cake some time.  
  
Drying your hands on a towel, you finish tidying up just in time to reduce the oven temperature, and wave off a few curious classmates wandering into the kitchen and inquiring after your baked goods. Sato really had drummed quite the Pavlovian response into the dorm residents, it seems.  
  
"Is that to share?" Asui inquires, popping into the kitchen at one point, with Uraraka in tow.  
  
"Sorry Uraraka, Asui, maybe next time?" you smile apologetically and shrug.  
  
"I'll hold you to it, Nagata-kun!" Uraraka beams back with a grin, Asui nodding in agreement with her, before the pair turn around and head back upstairs to the girls rooms.  
  
Left to your own devices now, you play with your phone, firing off a few messages to your friends, tabbing between apps, and laughing quietly at some of the memes Denki and Hanta tagged you in.  
  
In no time at all, the timer goes off and donning protective mitts, you pull the cake from the oven, then very carefully release the springform pan, fervently hoping the cake doesn't stick, break apart, or deflate.  
  
Success, it's all in once piece and perfectly risen! You grin to yourself, feeling pretty damn pleased at your efforts having not been in vain. As the cheesecake cools, you whip the cream, and wash, hull and slice the fresh strawberries you bought to top your masterpiece.  
  
You plate up the first slice, cut into a generous portion, feeling giddy as you add a dollop of cream and juicy red fruit, and almost bounce over to one of the kitchen stools, plate and fork then pushed to one side of the counter, and close your eyes for a moment.  
  
Okay, time to reach out using your quirk, thinking about the person you had in mind when you first took upon this venture into homemade desserts. After all, cake surely has to be the key to any kid's heart, right?  
  
"Haruta, you there?"  
  
"Yuuta-kun!" a small voice answers back to you, in greeting.  
  
You open your eyes at the excited tug of small, cold hands on the hem of your oversized shirt and arm. Smiling down at the young girl, you ruffle her hair, as she gazes back up at you with curiosity apparent in her achromatic eyes.  
  
"You called me?" She asks.  
  
"Sure did! I've got something for you, but first I wanted to say something-"  
  
Haruta cuts you off, almost vibrating in her little buckled shoes with excitement, "Something for me?!"  
  
"Woah, let me finish first, Haruta! It's kinda important!" You tease, as she pouts at you, still incredibly eager to find out what you could possibly have gotten her, however.  
  
"I know I don't remember much, but I think even I can tell that I wasn't always very nice to you, or the others, and I shouldn't have treated you like that, Haruta. It wasn't very fair of me, and I want to say sorry, and that I'm going to make sure to be kinder now. Plus,"  
  
You pause for effect as you reach for your plate, bringing it into view, and letting a smile come to your face  
  
"I made something to sweeten the deal! I'm still not sure exactly what you all get up to when you go 'home', but I figure this is something I can do here and now to show you I mean what I'm saying. Especially since you didn't get to join Chikae, myself, and my friends during dress-up, I think you deserve something nice too!"  
  
Your grin grows as you watch the small girl starts bouncing up and down as she begins to comprehend your words and intentions, a huge smile on her face as she grabs onto you and tries wrapping her arms around as much of your frame as she can reach.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!!" She exclaims, voice muffled from having her face pressed into your side as she clings on.  
  
You give her a moment before gently encouraging her to ease up on her grip, then pat your leg and gesture for her climb up, helping her maintain balance as she clambers onto your lap.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm ready!" You let her know, as you relax your body and hand over control to the elated Haruta.  
  
The now familiar sensation of numbness washes over your body as Haruta makes her presence known, by grabbing the fork, stabbing a chunk of cheesecake and topping and immediately shoving it into your mouth, almost missing the mark in her eagerness.  
  
You feel your body move in what can only be described as 'happy wiggles' as the girl continues to feast on the peace offering you made her, as you hear the muffled "This is so good!" of her words in your own voice.  
  
The cake slice disappears in short order, and a happy Haruta tumbles out of your body soon after as you stand up, resuming her earlier actions of latching onto you in the biggest hug her little body can manage.  
  
"You're the best Yuuta-kun, I didn't even know you could make cake like that."  
  
Her praise brings a sense of pure happiness to you, like warm sunlight diffusing through your body, you lean over and hug her back, ruffling her soft hair again. It feels good to start making amends, and you can't wait to really fix things between a previously indifferent Yuuta and the spirits tethered to him.  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Haruta. Maybe next time we could even bake together, huh?"  
  
Sure, you were stuck cleaning up Nagata Yuuta's mess, but sometimes it wasn't all bad.  


**Author's Note:**

> So, can you tell I'm the kind of person who expresses themselves to others through baking and cooking? 
> 
> After reading Chapter 31 of Séance especially, plus the implications spread throughout, I was really worked up about how Nagata Yuuta had previously treated his ghost squad, and I know if I were in control of the narrative, the first thing I'd do is try and make things right again, especially with the lil cinnamon bun that is Haruta. Plus my other fave, Chikae already had her time to shine.
> 
> Anyway, thanks to the discord server for believing in me! I finally did it, I posted something!


End file.
